Lachy Shrunk the Wiggles
Lachy Shrunk the Wiggles (also known as Lachy Shrinks the Wiggles!) is the 3rd episode of Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Plot Lachy has a new invention! It is a rose that if sniffed, could turn you into a superhero. As he shows his invention to Simon, Anthony and Emma overhear and take the rose to try. However, Simon and Lachy become worried when Lachy reveals he has not tested the rose. Later, Emma and Anthony come back into the house, but they have shrunken to the size of kids! Emma says that Simon is so tall, but Simon points out that actually, Emma and Anthony are so small! Later, the Wiggles try to play Do The Propeller when Anthony and Emma both have to hold on to Anthony's guitar together. Lachy goes off screen to try to fix the problem. As Simon wonders, lights go off and Lachy comes back with normal Emma and Anthony. But Emma and Anthony seemed to have switched voices! Transcript See here Trivia * New versions of The Little Wiggles appear in this episode in a cameo appearance. * When Anthony and Emma are shrunk, they are played by 2 of Anthony's kids, Maria and Antonio who also played The Mini Mites in A Lot of Camelot! * Emma has glasses at the beginning of this episode. * This is the third time Anthony gets shrunk, the first time was in The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland Park, The second is Hygiene. * Maria and Antonio are wearing the 2007-2012 shirts in kids size, instead of the current skivvy style. * This 7 minute episode as a bonus feature on the DVD release of Furry Tales. * At the end of the Wigglehouse segment when Emma and Anthony return to their normal sizes, Emma and Anthony switching voices is very similar to Captain Feathersword and Dorothy switching hobbies at the end of the Wigglehouse segment in I Swing My Baton from The Wiggles Show! (TV Series). * Lachy's line, "Simo, I shrunk the Wiggles!" might be a reference to Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. Songs #Romp Bomp a Stomp #Here Come Our Friends (Live) #Do the Propeller! #Scrubby, Dub, Dub Gallery LachyShrinksTheWiggles!-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles LachyShrinkstheWiggles!.jpg|Simon and Lachy LachyShrinkstheWiggles!2.jpg|Lachy holding a rose LachyShrinkstheWiggles!3.jpg|A rose LachyShrinkstheWiggles!4.jpg|''"One smell and you'll turn into a superhero."'' LachyShrinkstheWiggles!5.jpg|''"One smell of that rose and you'll turn into a superhero? That's amazing!"'' TheMaleWigglesinLachyShrinkstheWiggles!.jpg|The Male Wiggles TheWigglesinLachyShrinkstheWiggles!.jpg|The Wiggles LachyShrinkstheWiggles!6.jpg|''"One smell and you'll turn into a superhero? That's for me."'' LachyShrinkstheWiggles!7.jpg|''"That's for me."'' TheReplacementWigglesinLachyShrinkstheWiggles!.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles LachyShrinkstheWiggles!8.jpg|''"OH NO! OH WHAT?!?"'' LachyShrinkstheWiggles!9.jpg|''"I haven't tested it yet!"'' LachyShrinkstheWiggles!10.jpg|''"OH NO!"'' LachyShrinkstheWiggles!-WigglyTrivia.jpg|Wiggly Trivia #1 LachyShrinkstheWiggles!-WigglyTrivia2.jpg|Wiggly Trivia #2 LachyShrinkstheWiggles!-WigglyTrivia3.jpg|Wiggly Trivia #3 RompBompAStomp-SongTitle.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" LachyShrinkstheWiggles!-LetterC.jpg|C is for Carrots LachyShrinkstheWiggles!-LetterC2.jpg|Anthony showing a carrot LachyShrinkstheWiggles!-LetterC3.jpg|Anthony eating carrot DorothyinLachyShrinkstheWiggles!.jpg|''"Anthony ate the carrot."'' LachyShrinkstheWiggles!11.jpg|Simon explains about Lachy's invention. LachyShrinkstheWiggles!12.jpg|''"Yes Simon but it will work."'' LachyShrinkstheWiggles!13.jpg|Simon and Lachy realize they've shrunk Emma and Anthony. LittleEmmaandAnthony.jpg|Little Emma and Anthony LachyShrinkstheWiggles!14.jpg|''"It's not that you're so tall."'' LachyShrinkstheWiggles!15.jpg|''"It's that you're so small."'' LachyShrinkstheWiggles!16.jpg|Simon and Lachy scream in horror. LachyShrinkstheWiggles!-WigglyTrivia4.jpg|Wiggly Trivia #4 LachyShrinkstheWiggles!-WigglyTrivia5.jpg|Wiggly Trivia #5 LachyShrinkstheWiggles!-WigglyTrivia6.jpg|Wiggly Trivia #6 DothePropeller!-SongTitle.jpg|"Do the Propeller!" LachyShrinkstheWiggles!17.jpg|Little Emma and Anthony holding Maton acoustic guitar SimonandLachySingingDothePropeller!.jpg|Lachy and Simon singing "Do the Propeller!" LachyShrinkstheWiggles!18.jpg|Simon complains about the failure. LachyShrinkstheWiggles!19.jpg|''"Emma, Anthony, come with me. I've got a solution."'' Simon,LittleEmmaandAnthony.jpg|Simon, Little Emma and Anthony SimonandLittleEmma.jpg|Simon and Little Emma SimoninLachyShrinkstheWiggles!.jpg|Simon LachyShrinkstheWiggles!20.jpg|Lachy telling Simon about the solution SimonandLachyinLachyShrinkstheWiggles!.jpg|Simon and Lachy TheMaleWigglesinLachyShrinkstheWiggles!.jpg|The Male Wiggles SimonandAnthonyinLachyShrinkstheWiggles!.jpg|Simon and Anthony LachyShrinkstheWiggles!21.jpg|The Wiggles LachyShrinkstheWiggles!22.jpg|Anthony using Emma's voice LachyShrinkstheWiggles!23.jpg|Emma uses Anthony's voice LachyShrinkstheWiggles!24.jpg|''"They've switched voices!"'' LachyShrinkstheWiggles!25.jpg|''"OH NO!"'' Promo Pictures LachyShrinkstheWiggles!-PromoPicture.jpg|Simon, Lachy, Little Emma and Anthony LachyShrinkstheWiggles!-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles LachyShrinkstheWiggles!-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles LachyShrinkstheWiggles!-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles LachyShrinkstheWiggles!-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles LachyShrinkstheWiggles!-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles LachyShrinkstheWiggles!-PromoPicture7.jpg|Simon, Lachy, Little Emma and Anthony TheWiggles,MariaandAntonio.jpg|The Wiggles, Maria and Antonio Category:Music Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2013 Category:2013 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Series 7 Episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 7 Category:New Wiggles Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 7 Galleries Category:Extras